O primeiro passo
by Lara Boger
Summary: A primeira noite juntos após o fim do pesadelo. O primeiro passo de Aki para uma nova vida.


**Disclaimer****: **Os personagens de Sensitive Pornograph não me pertencem, sendo propriedade de Ashika Sakura. Essa fanfic não tem fins lucrativos.

* * *

**O primeiro passo**

As vezes custo a acreditar no que estou vivendo.

Alguém acredita em paraíso em Terra?

Eu não acreditava pelo menos até que finalmente as coisas mudassem pra mim. Dizem que depois da tempestade vem a calmaria. Nunca acreditei em calmaria até o dia em que finalmente a tive.

Descobri a calmaria depois de olhar no fundo dos olhos de Ueno. Não importava o que acontecesse. Ele significa minha paz e isso vai muito além da gratidão.

Ueno esteve ao meu lado para tudo. Ao ser meu ponto de partida em finalmente arriscar uma fuga do meu ex-mestre, de ser meu amigo, me amar. De não desistir de mim quando na verdade isso seria o mais lógico. Ele poderia ter um relacionamento normal ao lado de qualquer um, mas talvez ele tenha uma ideia própria sobre isso.

Não o contesto. Ueno odeia que eu o questione com esse assunto. Diz que não se questiona amor ou merecimento, que sou injusto comigo mesmo ao buscar uma explicação lógica, quando esta simplesmente não existe. Amor não se mede exatamente por racionalidade e acho que posso falar por mim quanto a isso. O que chamam de amor foi responsável por minha jornada, tanto para o mal quanto agora, para o bem.

Coerência... tento me esquecer disso. Afinal lógica e coerência nunca fizeram parte da minha vida. E agora depois de tudo tento retomar minha rotina. Fazer planos de futuro e finalmente coloca-los em prática. Superar.

Ueno está em meus planos e assim será enquanto ele me quiser. E hoje daremos um passo importante.

Ele se recusou a me tocar enquanto não estivesse plenamente recuperado, enquanto eu sentisse qualquer espécie de insegurança. Queria ter certeza de que era mesmo aquilo que eu queria.

Não tenho mais marcas, não sinto mais dores, já ganhei um pouco de peso, não preciso mais de repouso. E eu o quero, tenho certeza absoluta disso.

Insegurança é dúbia, momentânea, mas minha determinação me fará seguro.

Seria hoje, se assim ele me quiser. E Ueno me quer.

Sorri, me perguntou se eu tenho certeza.

Sim, tenho. Absoluta.

Ele acredita em mim e toma meus lábios em um beijo. Nunca pensei que um simples beijo pudesse ser tão bom, e pensar que um dia cheguei a ter nojo... isso é melhor que qualquer sonho ou fantasia minha.

Correspondo plenamente, sem me importar com o ar escasso. Ele me rouba o ar e mesmo assim não desejo encerrar nunca. Menos por malícia, mais por amor. Sei que Ueno encara isso como a nossa primeira vez, embora não seja caso leve isso ao pé da letra.

É a primeira desde que o pesadelo terminou. Ele quer que seja especial, e de fato é.

As mãos dele vagueiam em toques suaves na minha pele, em carinhos que nunca seriam demais.

O corpo dele se insinua sobre o meu, sem me impor nada. Sei que ele freia os próprios instintos e quer que eu tenha o controle, opte por querer ou aceitar. Deseja que eu seja livre para confiar. Somente minha própria vontade. Quanto tempo passei sem ter vontade própria?

Eu poderia recusá-lo e Ueno não se aborreceria comigo. Aceitaria sem questionar, mas quem disse que uma recusa está nos meus planos?

Puxo-o, colocando-o sobre mim. Confio nele a ponto de esquecer qualquer trauma. Preciso seguir minha vida e é com ele quem desejo fazer isso. Recomeçar: ele me escolheu e eu também o escolhi.

Ueno me olha, parece me analisar. Fico envergonhado, não sei se ele gosta do que vê embora seu olhar seja terno. Sorrio, tentando espantar qualquer temor e ele também me sorri, distribuindo beijos por todo meu rosto. Nariz, queixo, pescoço... descendo aos poucos, traçando caminhos invisíveis por meu peito e sem pressa.

Minha respiração acelera e acho que significa uma permissão para continuar. Meu entusiasmo é visível e ele continua... e me prova. Sinto a ponta de sua língua, ele me beija em um ponto íntimo demais para ignorar. Não consigo me conter, tento morder minha mão e me impedir de gritar. Ele deixa que eu vá fundo em sua boca, segurando minhas pernas não me deixando fugir. Não consigo me controlar.

Ele sente meu gosto. Ele busca meus lábios. O meu gosto no beijo dele. Um beijo único como jamais esperei. Mal posso enxergar, mas minha sensibilidade está a flor da pele. Seus beijos são suaves a despeito de tudo que passei mas são únicos. Lascivos e inocentes ao mesmo tempo. Indescritível dispensar o ar. Respirar deveria ser vital, não deveria?

Também quero devorar seus lábios. Quero mais e o faço. Acho que o surpreendi. Não me contenho mais. Acho que meu desejo está impresso em cada gesto ou som. E também posso enxergar isso nos olhos dele.

Puxo-o para mais perto, abro minhas pernas para acomodá-lo melhor. Acho que estou sendo claro no meu convite. Mordo meus lábios a medida em que o sinto dentro de mim. Ele une seu corpo ao meu lentamente, seus toques me distraindo de qualquer incômodo enquanto me traz para mais perto. Respiro fundo, sentindo-o por inteiro. O pulsar dentro de mim me soa como um novo convite pelo qual não desejo esperar mais tempo para aceitar e me insinuo contra ele, dando a permissão que faltava.

Ueno-chan se move lentamente, me tocando com cuidado. Paciente como nunca pensei que alguém pudesse ser. Carinhoso, generoso por pensar em mim. Confio nele a ponto de me permitir perder o controle, e os sons dele me soam como música.

Pensar no prazer dele não me fazia sentir oprimido, não era uma obrigação mas nunca me senti tão bem como me sinto ao seu lado. Pensar em Ueno era tudo que eu queria.

Ele segura minhas mãos, nossos dedos entrelaçados em um gesto aparentemente simples, mas repleto de intimidade. Raciocinar significa pedir demais em um momento desses e não faço nenhuma questão disso. Raciocínio, oxigênio... quem se importa?

Beijo, vários deles. O ar queima em meu peito a medida em que ele me toca. Desde o simples roçar de peles até a cadência do pulsar cada vez mais forte dentro de mim. Meu corpo contrai, fecho meus olhos, desconheço minha própria voz, sinto um torpor mais que desejado.

Cada palavra e cada silêncio com um significado maior que tudo que conheço.

Ele me abraça, me sussurra amor com as mesmas palavras antes que eu possa lhe dizer qualquer coisa. Demonstra tudo isso a cada gesto.

Pergunta se estou bem, se me machucou. E rio, porque a ideia de Ueno me machucar é ridícula. Nego, e o calo com um beijo para lhe dar uma resposta.

Ouvir seu nome significa proteção. Ueno-chan é o meu porto seguro. Ainda não estou acostumado a ser cuidado e protegido, mas sinto que ao seu lado poderia me acostumar facilmente.

Eu o amo. Amo muito. Amo demais.

As vezes creio nesse amor como um presente por tudo que passei. Uma espécie de prêmio ou recompensa do qual não sei se mereço. Ueno-chan diz que mereço tudo que há de bom no mundo mas não sei. Tenho minhas dúvidas, embora me esforce para esquecer disso.

Dizem que tenho uma visão distorcida de mim mesmo, que meus traumas duraram tempo demais e por isso me julgo culpado por tudo. Durante anos achei que os maus tratos eram tudo que eu poderia ter e cheguei até a desistir de me importar com o que me acontecesse. E agora descubro que estava enganado.

Tenho abrigo, pessoas que se importam. Uma família, um companheiro. Não um sonho como os vários que já tive em meio ao pesadelo, mas sim uma realidade da qual ninguém mais poderá me tirar.

Sei que tenho um longo caminho, mas tenho pessoas que se importam ao meu lado. Toda jornada tem um primeiro passo e não sinto mais medo.

Perdido no seu abraço, prometo a mim mesmo que farei por merecer cada minuto do esforço de Ueno para me trazer de volta.

Cumprir uma promessa nunca me deixaria tão feliz.

**Fim**


End file.
